<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>if only,,, by cyberz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121904">if only,,,</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberz/pseuds/cyberz'>cyberz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Lowercase, M/M, Stargazing, THERES A TWIST!!!, its short, pls i just thought of this in the shower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:07:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberz/pseuds/cyberz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>STARGAZING😼‼️‼️</p><p>DREAMNAP BUT WITH A TWIST &gt;:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>if only,,,</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>kekeke enjoy ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>sapnap loves dream, dream loves sapnap.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>oh, how deeply they were in love. even if they didn’t live together, they always found a way to talk.</p><p>but anyways, here they were, laying on the grass at midnight. stargazing together, it was a full moon, it was quite nice. there was a comfortable silence. hearing crickets and <em>sometimes </em>hearing cars drive by. they enjoyed each other’s presence, and company.</p><p>the stars were lovely, always has been. oh how stars are always a nice sight to look at, they’re very pretty! sapnap couldn’t stop smiling, but he frowned when he remembered,</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>dream wasn’t actually there, he passed away 4 years ago.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>omg plslsls tell me what u think😩‼️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>